Treacle Retreat
- | characters = Milly | champion = Brûlée Barber | new = Orders for special candies that are impossible to create on the board ( ) on | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Research Reef | previous2 = Research-Reef.png | next = Radiant Resort | next2 = Radiant-Resort.png }} Story The sunbathing Milly got a seaweed stuck in her hair. Tiffi combs and fixes Milly's hair, creating a fabulous hairdo instead of removing the seaweed. New things *Level 2112 is the first level with a liquorice swirl + candy bombs + mystery candies cannon. It's the second level in the game featuring a dispenser that spawns three different items - the first one being level 600. *Level 2117 is the first level with a candy order for individual special candies (not combinations involving special candies, as seen in the previous episode) which cannot be created on the board due to there not being enough spaces. The special candy in question is a striped candy. *The same level has a candy cannon which can spawn both candy bombs and mystery candies (but not licorice swirls, as seen in level 2112). *Ingredient exits appear directly on chocolate spawners for the first time in level 2118. Levels Treacle Retreat is an extremely hard episode. Level 2117 has been nerfed, but any of that level's difficulty would still make this an extremely hard episode. Also, variable levels return in this episode, as 2112 has a variable difficulty. Other than 2113, there are no somewhat hard levels. However, there are five very hard levels: 2106, 2107, 2108, 2114 and 2119, as well as three extremely hard levels: 2109, 2110 and 2115. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Research Reef. Gallery Story= EP142 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2106 Reality.png|Level 2106 - |link=Level 2106 Level 2107 Reality.png|Level 2107 - |link=Level 2107 Level 2108 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2108 - |link=Level 2108 Level 2109 Reality.png|Level 2109 - |link=Level 2109 Level 2110 Reality.png|Level 2110 - |link=Level 2110 Level 2111 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2111 - |link=Level 2111 Level 2112 Reality before.png|Level 2112 - |link=Level 2112 Level 2112 Reality after.png|Level 2112 - |link=Level 2112 Level 2113 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2113 - |link=Level 2113 Level 2114 Reality.png|Level 2114 - |link=Level 2114 Level 2115 Reality.png|Level 2115 - |link=Level 2115 Level 2116 Reality.png|Level 2116 - |link=Level 2116 Level 2117 Reality.png|Level 2117 - |link=Level 2117 Level 2118 Reality.png|Level 2118 - |link=Level 2118 Level 2119 Reality.png|Level 2119 - |link=Level 2119 Level 2120 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2120 - |link=Level 2120 |-| Champion title= Brûlée Barber.png|Champion title|link=Brûlée Barber Episode 142 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 142 completed! (Facebook) Episode 142 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 142 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Treacleretreat.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have any new candy cannons since Tricky Tracks. The next episode to have new candy cannons is Candy Countdown, which introduces chameleon candy cannons. *This episode breaks the trend of having timed levels. *This is the 7th extremely hard or nearly impossible episode in a row. *But like Divine Diner, this episode contains levels above somewhat easy difficulty, except somewhat hard. *The puddings in the background look very similar to those seen in Brulee Bay. Also, this episode's champion title shares its first word with said episode and was released almost a year before this one. However, unlike the episode name, there are some French letters (û and é) on champion title name (Brûlée Barber). *This episode has two levels (2108 and 2119) based of much earlier levels in the game, both of which were extremely hard. *This episode contains a part of a hell's cluster (Levels 2097-2110). *This is the first episode to feature multiple three-colored levels: and . **Furthermore, both of them turns out to be extremely hard (2117 is nearly impossible), which is the first time a 3-color level contended this rating. Even then, for a long time, 3-color levels used to be exclusively very easy. Category:World Thirty-Eight Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016